Computing systems may include components, for example motherboards, that are capable of a plurality of functions and connections with various peripherals. These functions and connections may be associated with different configurations. Different system configurations may be used for marketing purposes, to overcome regulatory issues, or to set varying price points for the system. As an example, a motherboard of a computing system may have a configuration that disables a function. Because a function has been disabled, the computing system may be offered at a reduced price relative to computing systems with the function enabled or sold in regions where the disabled function violates local laws or regulations.